Ojos de ceniza
by Katori Ishida
Summary: Yo trato de acordarme todos los días de la frase con que debo encontrarte ―dije― . Ahora creo que mañana no lo olvidaré. Sin embargo, siempre he olvidado al despertar cuáles son las palabras con que puedo encontrarte . Y ella dijo: Tú mismo las inventaste desde el primer día . Y yo le dije: Las inventé porque te vi los ojos de ceniza… SH
1. I

I

_«Yo soy quien llega a tus sueños todas las noches y te dice: ojos de perro azul». Y ella dijo que iba a los restaurantes y les decía a los mozos, antes de ordenar el pedido: «Ojos de perro azul». Pero los mozos le hacían una respetuosa reverencia, sin que hubieran recordado nunca haber dicho eso en sus sueños._

— Dime, ¿qué te parece este…?

_Entonces se acercó al dependiente y le dijo «Siempre sueño con un hombre que me dice: "Ojos de perro azul"… Necesito encontrar al hombre que me dijo en sueños eso mismo». Y el vendedor se echó a reír y se movió hacia el otro lado del mostrador._

—Creo que se ve muy pomposo… no, no, tráiganos otro…

_«Yo trato de acordarme todos los días de la frase con que debo encontrarte __―__dije__―__ . Ahora creo que mañana no lo olvidaré. Sin embargo, siempre he olvidado al despertar cuáles son las palabras con que puedo encontrarte». Y ella dijo: «Tú mismo las inventaste desde el primer día». Y yo le dije: «Las inventé porque te vi los ojos de ceniza…»_

—Este es bellísimo, seguro te va el corte recto ¿No crees, Hinata?

_«Sin embargo no recordarás nada durante el día». Y volvió a poner las manos sobre el velador, con el semblante oscurecido por una niebla amarga: «Eres el único hombre que, al despertar, no recuerda nada de lo que ha soñado»._

—¿Hinata me estás escuchando? ¿Hinata?... ¿HINATA?

Un golpe seco a la mesa.

Hinata se sobresaltó de pronto, bajando rápidamente el libro que era dueño de su atención hasta ese momento y colocando una mano sobre su pecho en un intento por calmar a su agitado corazón. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par buscando el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Alzó la mirada y se topó con la mirada azul y centelleante de Ino. Su rubia amiga la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el rostro vuelto un puchero.

Ino suspiró antes de girarse hacia la vendedora que les atendía y hacerle una seña para que se marchara.

—¿Se puede saber qué puede ser más importante que elegir tu vestido de novia?— preguntó Ino, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

—Y-yo… lo siento… estaba… estaba leyendo — murmuró Hinata, pasándose un mechón negro cabello detrás de la oreja. Observando a Ino con mirada culpable.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? En verdad no te entiendo… — se lamentó la rubia, con ademanes exagerados, antes de dejarse caer en el elegante sillón que ocupaba Hinata — ¿Qué tan bueno es eso que te tiene tan entretenida? — preguntó, curiosa, observando el libro sobre el hombro de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y, tras cerrarlo, le pasó el libro a su amiga que lo analizó por los lados y las tapas como si fuese un bicho raro. Hinata no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante ese acto.

—Se llama "Ojos de perro azul". Es un libro de Gabriel García Márquez…

Ino se giró a verla y alzó las cejas.

—¿El de la _muerte agendada_?

—"Crónicas de una muerte anunciada" — le corrigió amablemente Hinata

—Eso. — soltó Ino, restándole importancia y regresándole el libro a su amiga.—Ya sabes que los libros traducidos no me van. Los prefiero en Japonés.

Hinata soltó una carcajada con ganas. Le daba mucha ternura que Ino, pese a no ser una gran fanática de los libros latinoamericanos, leyera los que ella le recomendaba. La rubia, por su lado, caminó hasta el perchero donde colgaba el vestido que recién le había pedido a la vendedora. Un vestido de novia blanco, largo, sencillo y elegante. Le recordaba mucho a su amiga.

—Ten. Mídetelo de una vez — dijo Ino y le pasó el vestido a Hinata quien se encaminó al vestidor aún riendo. — de cualquier modo… ¿qué de maravilloso tiene ese libro?— preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta donde su amiga se colocaba su vestido de novia.

—Bueno…— la suave voz de Hinata se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado— es una historia de amor… — con eso atrajo la atención de Ino, que era una enamoradiza nata. El silencio le dio pie a Hinata para proseguir — trata de dos personas que se sueñan constantemente y se enamoran. Así que intentan encontrarse en el mundo real para estar juntos, pero no son capaces de recordar claramente al otro…

—Vaya… qué triste— murmuró Ino, mirando al bolso de su amiga y sintiendo un ligero interés por el tomo que reposaba en él.

—Ayúdame con estos lazos — dijo Hinata, saliendo del vestidor y girándose para que Ino le abrochase por detrás.

—¿Y en qué termina? ¿Se quedan juntos?— preguntó Ino, maldisimulando su interés.

Hinata le sonrío desde el espejo.

—No te voy a contar el final del libro, Ino.

—¡No es justo! Seguro que no se quedan juntos y por eso no me quieres decir, ya sabes que odio los finales tristes…— exclamó la rubia

—Cuando lo leas verás que es una historia hermosa.

—Ja, deprimente diría yo… qué triste estar enamorado y no poder encontrarte con esa persona que amas…

—A mi me parece bello… — murmuró Hinata, más para sí que para Ino. Ella siempre había sido muy novelesca.

— ya quedó… —la voz de Ino trajo de regreso a la pelinegra —te ves hermosa, Hina…

Hinata se observó en el espejo y sonrió. Su cabello negro se deslizaba por uno de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto el otro y enmarcando su cuello. El vestido de novia era sencillo, largo, con una caída suave y bien marcada, el corte recto del pecho le ayudaba, pues tenía unos senos bastante proporcionados y eso le apenaba a veces, ese escote lo disimulaba un poco sin dejarla plana. Ino la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó.

—Es precioso… — murmuró Hinata, colocando su mano en los brazos de Ino para corresponderle el abrazo.

—Cuando Naruto te vea seguro se cae del altar.

Ambas comenzaron a reír ante la idea. El carácter de su prometido daba para eso y más. Hinata se encaminó de nuevo al vestidor para sacarse el vestido e ir a pagarlo. Lo había dejado hasta el último, decisión que le reclamaron muchos pero que a ella le parecía prudente, seguía sin creer que su adorado rubio la había elegido para ser su esposa. Después de tantos y tantos años queriendo ser notada por esos ojos zafiro al fin había llegado el día. No quería romper la ilusión o apresurarse. Además, al final había sido una buena decisión. Encontró ese vestido hermoso que se llevaría a casa.

Estaba emocionada, su padre aceptaba a Naruto, su hermana lo quería mucho, sus amigas lo apreciaban, sus amigos también —y mira que llenarle el ojo a Kiba era complicado—, era alegre, educado, decidido, emprendedor, era todo un sol y ahora todo su calor le abrasaba a ella. Hinata se sonrojo, estaba que se derretía de amor. Tenía que controlarse un poco. Rápidamente se vistió y colgó su nueva prenda en el gancho. Pagó y salió del lugar con Ino y con una hermosa caja blanca en las manos. Le temblaba el cuerpo de verla. Dentro de unas semanas se casaría con Naruto. Ahora era real.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ya estoy en casa…— exclamó Hinata a la nada tras entrar a su departamento con algo de dificultad, pues lleva consigo la caja del vestido. Al entrar, un pequeño gato la recibió sobándose contra sus piernas. Hinata le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cómo te portaste, Atún?— le preguntó Hinata a su mascota mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para dejar el vestido ahí.

El gato soltó un maullido agudo y ronroneante como respuesta y saltó a la cama de la chica, poniéndose a hurgar en su bolso. Sacó un par de cosas con las patas, entre esas, el libro que Hinata se encontraba leyendo horas antes.

—No, Atún, eso no se araña… — le reprendió Hinata, quitándole el libro de sus garritas. — Era de mamá, así que hay que cuidarlo. — el minino le maulló de regreso y ella se levantó para ponerlo dentro de una caja que estaba en el piso.

Se detuvo a observar el lugar. Muchas de sus cosas ya se encontraban empacadas, los muebles los había vendido pues se mudaría a una casa con Naruto, regalo de su suegra Kushina, así que no tenía sentido conservarlos. Con todo empacado parecía que realmente tenía pocas cosas. Había dejado algo de ropa afuera, objetos personales, vajilla, cubiertos y un par de vasos y tazas. Del resto solo quedaban etiquetas en las cajas. Unas iban para caridad y otras para su nueva casa. De pronto el departamento se sentía muy solo.

Hinata tomó a Atún en sus brazos y se lo llevó con ella a la cocina para servirle su cena, y prepararse de paso ella algo. La noche pasó lenta y Hinata se consolaba pensando que dentro de poco ya no solo serían Atún y ella, sino Atún, Naruto y ella los que pasarían juntos las noches. Recogió la cocina y se fue su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y antes de dormir le dio un último vistazo al libro que le dejase su madre antes de morir. Sonrió y apagó las luces para, finalmente, acostarse sobre la almohada.

—Ojos de perro azul… — murmuró Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una pincelada. Otra. El lienzo temblaba y gotas de pintura escurrían hasta la tela que protegía el suelo. Tras varias arremetidas con el pincel Sasuke se detuvo, sudando, colocó el pincel en una mesa que tenía cerca y limpiándose el rostro con su antebrazo caminó hacia atrás para observar su obra.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron el lienzo completo, revisándolo. Era la pintura de una mujer, eso se notaba por su fisionomía. Llevaba el cabello largo y sus ojos eran afilados, gatunos… era hermosa, sí, le recordaba un poco a Sakura, la mujer con la que vivía —porque para sus adentros no podía llamarla de otro modo—. Frunció el seño, esa frente, esa mirada, esa nariz… no… no era lo que quería en su pintura. Furioso, caminó hasta el otro extremo del estudio y tomó una botella; vertió algo de su contenido en una gasa y corrió a pasarla por la pintura. Creando borrones y manchas por todo el lienzo.

Enojado, arremetía contra la obra recién terminada. No entendía por qué no le gustaba nada… era el quinto lienzo que echaba a perder en el mes. Estaba hastiado, Sakura ya no le servía de inspiración, en realidad no lo había inspirado nunca… se detuvo a observar los cuadros donde ella había sido "musa"… rojo, naranja, colores pasionales, carentes de elegancia… sí, porque eso le provocaba ella. Esos cuadros se habían vendido bien, pero ya no era lo que quería.

Suspiró cansado y arrojó el lienzo al piso para después salir de su estudio y dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. A su paso, se topó con Sakura, que se encontraba sentada junto al enorme ventanal del pentouse que compartían, tomando whisky y observándolo seriamente. Su cabello rosa se le desparramaba por la espalda y se le pegaba al rostro pues sudaba. Estaba un poco ebria pero no tanto como para no notar como Sasuke se dirigía furioso al baño.

Optó por no molestarlo, por experiencia propia sabía que no era una buena idea. ¿Por qué Sasuke no le decía qué pasaba con él? Antes ella iba al estudio con él, ponían música, hacían el amor, bebían whisky y luego él se paraba a pintar esas maravillosas obras que tanto éxito habían tenido… pero de un tiempo para acá ya no la dejaba entrar. Apenas si le dirigía la palabra y solo se le acercaba para acostarse con ella. Bruscamente, demasiado desenfrenado, demasiado bueno, sí, pero hueco. Volvió su vista a la ventana, observando a través de ella el paisaje nocturno de Tokio… dio otro sorbo a su bebida, observando el exterior con aire ausente en sus ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba caminando hacia el altar, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el ramo y podía ver a Naruto al final de su recorrido. Su padre la llevaba del brazo y le sonreía orgulloso, en las bancas estaban sus amigos, Kiba la miraba con orgullo y junto a él, Shino con su semblante serio pero relajado. Ino lloraba y su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi le sonreían cálidamente…

De pronto, pudo escuchar como la puerta de la iglesia se abría bruscamente de par en par y por ella entraba corriendo un niño. De semblante agitado, asustado, giraba su rostro constantemente hacia atrás como si algo lo persiguiera. Hinata se asombró al verlo, observó a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba sola en esa iglesia, con el niño corriendo hacia ella. Se apresuró a interceptarlo y se hincó, tomándolo de los hombros para que la viera.

El niño se giró a verla asustado y Hinata pudo observar sus ojos negros y profundos como dos pozos. Temblaba y su piel se veía pálida.

—Calma, calma… — le susurró Hinata al pequeño, antes de abrazarlo suavemente y acariciarle el cabello. — Todo estará bien… dime ¿qué pasa?

—Papá está muy enojado conmigo… — murmuró el niño entre sollozos, apretando sus manitas hasta hacerlas puños — dice que no sirvo para nada, que soy un inútil… yo no quiero escucharlo… no quiero…

Hinata presionó más al pequeño contra ella. Podía entenderlo, por años tuvo que lidiar con ese mismo problema. Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguir que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Sintió ganas de llorar por el pequeño.

—Eso no es verdad…— le dijo.

—Quiere que me dedique a su negocio — dijo el chico — pero yo quiero estudiar arte… encontró mis bocetos y los quemó… él me odia…

—No es cierto, tu padre no te odia, solo que hay gente que no sabe cómo demostrar su cariño… — Hinata besó la coronilla del niño —estoy segura que serás un gran artista…

—Ya no puedo pintar… — de pronto el niño ya no estaba y alguien se encontraba hablando detrás de ella.

Hinata alzó la mirada y observó sobre su hombro al dueño de la voz gruesa que le había hablado antes. Se levantó, asombrada, mirándolo a los ojos que era dos pozos negros sin fondo. Su piel pálida, su cabello negro…ese era el niño que se encontraba abrazando antes, ahora como un adulto delante de ella… un adulto roto.

Sasuke caminó, acortando la distancia entre ambos, mirándola fijamente todo el tiempo. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, ese hombre tenía la mirada demasiado penetrante. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Sasuke le tomó el mentón para observarla más detenidamente…

—Tienes los ojos de ceniza… — murmuró él.

Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada y levantó temblorosamente su mano hasta tocar la de el desconocido.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? — dijo ella, sin poder salir de su asombro.

—Tienes los ojos de ceniza… — repitió él, seriamente. Sin cambiar su semblante.

El estómago de Hinata dio un vuelco y podría jurar que se había ido para su garganta. Observó nuevamente los ojos de aquel hombre, con detenimiento, contemplando en sus ojos negros, antes vacíos, una pizca de algo que podría confundirse con interés.

Sasuke escurrió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. Analizándola. Por algún motivo sentía que debía memorizar cada facción de esa mujer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se levantó abruptamente de su cama, agitada, observando todo a su alrededor. Se tocó el cuello, podía sentirlo cálido. Fue un sueño, obviamente, pero había sido demasiado… real… aún podía sentir a su corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho así que se lo cubrió con las manos. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir su sortija de compromiso rozarle la piel. Levantó la mano con el anillo y lo observó detenidamente. Podía recordar vagamente su sueño… estaba por casarse con Naruto, un sueño muy recurrente desde que él le propusiese matrimonio pero algo había sido distinto ¿quién era ese hombre que se había aparecido de pronto? Observó nuevamente su alianza y se sintió extraña de pronto… como si tuviese algo… ahí, en el pecho, hecho un ovillo… como si de pronto ese algo ocupara el lugar de su corazón…

Por otro lado, en otro lugar, Sasuke despertaba abruptamente. Levantando a Sakura en el proceso.

—¿Sasuke? — murmuró Sakura, adormilada, levantando medio cuerpo para observar al pelinegro que respiraba agitado. Era normal que Sasuke tuviera pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero él jamás quería hablar de eso así que dejó de tomarles importancia. Pero nunca se había despertado de esa manera.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, agitando las sábanas y haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera de frío, pues se encontraba desnuda. Sin verla, Sasuke tomó el primer pantalón que encontró y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sakura sentada en la cama observando confundida la puerta.

Con velocidad, Sasuke se dirigió a su estudio y encendió todas las luces. Corrió a colocar un lienzo y comenzó a mezclar colores en su paleta intentando por todos los medios obtener uno en particular… un lila, grisáceo, algo aperlado… parecía naracado…

—Tiene los ojos de ceniza… tiene los ojos de ceniza… — murmuraba Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a pintar frenéticamente en el lienzo, esbozando con trazos firmes esos ojos que, sin saber bien por qué, no podía sacarse de la cabeza…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic en esta sección. Originalmente abrí mi cuenta hace años para publicar una historia en la categoría de Mujin Wakusei Survive. Imagínense, de eso ya hace casi ocho años. Esa historia aún no la termino, la vida, la universidad, el trabajo y demás cosas se han ido interponiendo entre mi persona y esa historia, además, mi musa encargada de ese proyecto se fue por tabaco y no la he visto desde entonces._

_Pero ya tenía ratito queriendo escribir esto. Tengo varios capítulos pensados, pero no me he podido sentar a escribirlos, así que hoy, mientras procrastinaba mi tesis dije ¿por qué no? Así que, helo aquí, el primer capítulo._

_Si han leído el libro de "Ojos de perro Azul" podrán imaginar más o menos de qué va esto. En fin, no me quería quedar con las ganas de subir aunque sea este capítulo, mi agenda ya dirá si continúo subiendo los demás pronto pero también quisiera conocer su opinión, es muy importante._

_En fin, les dejo esta probadita. Espero les haya gustado._

_Matta-nee!_


	2. II

II

Sasuke se encontraba pintando frenéticamente contra el lienzo, tenía una mejilla manchada de gris perlado y los brazos cubiertos por borrones de pintura. De pronto, se detuvo abruptamente y retrocedió un par de pasos, contemplando su obra.

—Es impresionante…— una suave voz resonó por el estudio del pelinegro.

—¿Cómo entraste?— preguntó Sasuke, sin inmutarse, mientras se limpiaba las manos con una tela y colocaba sus pinceles en agua para lavarlos después. El silencio le respondió, por lo que giró su rostro para observar por encima del hombro a su acompañante— mujer, contesta…

—No lo sé… — murmuró Hinata, observando el estudio del artista con aire perdido — Jamás había estado en este lugar…

—Es claro que no— le respondió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola serio — es mi estudio.

Hinata pegó un respingo ante el tono brusco del pelinegro.

—L-Lo siento…

Sasuke soltó un bufido y caminó, pasándola de largo y saliendo del estudio por unos momentos. Por su parte, Hinata permaneció en el lugar, observando todas las pinturas que se encontraban acomodadas contra los muros. Recordaba haberlas visto antes… lentamente se aproximó hasta la obra recién terminada y la observo de cerca. Era una mujer, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, tenía las facciones suaves y pequeñas, tenía los ojos perlados… sí, tenía sus facciones pero, por algún motivo, no se parecía a ella. No sabía decir si era la nariz o el tamaño de los ojos, pero no se parecía a ella. Hinata se asomó para ver detrás del cabestrillo y alcanzó a distinguir muchos lienzos más amontonados en el piso. La ojiperla giró su rostro a la puerta, podía escuchar al pintor afuera así que se sintió segura de husmear un poco.

Se acercó a los lienzos en el piso, se hincó ante ellos y comenzó a separarlos, contemplándose en cada uno de ellos sin reconocerse del todo. Debía admitir que el hombre tenía buena mano para la pintura. Ella podría corroborarlo, se dedicaba al negocio del arte, pero…

—No se parecen al original… — La voz de Sasuke se dejó escuchar justo detrás de Hinata, haciéndola soltar asustada el cuadro que tenía en sus manos.

—¡P-perdone!— se disculpó ella, observándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rubor cubriendo su rostro. Se sentía como si la hubiesen atrapado robando o algo por el estilo.

El pintor se encuclillo de pronto, hasta quedar a la altura de Hinata. Le tomó el mentón con brusquedad y le giró el rostro. Observándole de perfil y desde abajo. Después volvió a colocarle a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí?— le dijo Sasuke, observándola fieramente.

—Y-ya le dije que… que no sé cómo llegue a-aquí…

Sasuke la observó incrédulo por unos momentos, pero finalmente la soltó con tan poca delicadeza que Hinata tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para no irse de bruces. El pelinegro se levantó y la observo desde arriba. Como quien decide dedicarle un momento de atención a algo insignificante. Hinata se sintió atemorizada ante ese gesto y bajó la mirada.

—No bajes la mirada — increpó Sasuke. Tajantemente.

Hinata se encogió en hombros y alzó lentamente los ojos para verlo, en cuanto logró divisar los pozos negros del pintor volvió a bajar el rostro al piso. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y nuevamente bajó hasta su altura para tomarle la barbilla y levantarle el rostro.

—Te dije… — siseó el pelinegro — que no bajaras la mirada, mujer.

Hinata boqueo intentando contestarle ¿quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así? Se supone que ella era una _Hyūga ¿cierto? Entonces no podía permitir que un desconocido la amedrentara. Pensó en lo que le diría su padre si se enterara y frunció el seño._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, esa mujer le estaba sosteniendo la mirada._

_—Si vas a merodear por aquí, no tienes permiso de bajar la mirada. A nadie._

_—Señorita Hyūga… Señorita Hyūga… — una amable voz sacó a Hinata de su letargo._

_La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró de frente con una azafata, de cabello castaño y piel muy clara. Le hablaba en un japonés con acento extraño, por lo cual Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para comprenderle._

_—¿Perdone, qué dice?— preguntó Hinata, frotándose los ojos y desperezándose en el asiento del avión._

_—Estamos por aterrizar en Madrid__— respondió nuevamente la Azafata, enderezando el asiento de Hinata con una agradable sonrisa. — Llegaremos a Barajas dentro de poco, por favor, abróchese su cinturón._

_La Hyūga asintió ausentemente y obedeció, acto seguido la azafata se retiró para colocarse en su butaca cerca de la cabina. Hinata apoyó el rostro sobre su mano y observó a través de la ventana. Debían ser alrededor de las once de la mañana, pues alcanzaba a ver la ciudad iluminada por el sol a lo lejos. Eso le bastó para refrescarle la memoria: su padre le había llamado horas atrás para pedirle que fuese a cerrar un trato al museo Thyssen-Bornemisza con la mismísima Baronesa. _

_Era la primer vez que su padre le encomendaba algo de tanta importancia, incluso la mandó en el jet privado de la compañía por lo que no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Le daba miedo no estar a la altura del trato. Recordaba a la Baronesa Carmen de diversos eventos, pero jamás había cruzado con ella nada que no fuesen palabras de cortesía. Le preocupaba arruinar esta alianza entre la compañía Hyūga y la fundación Bornemisza…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—Sasuke… ¿estás aún ahí?_

_Sakura observó largamente la puerta entre ella y el estudio del pelinegro. Llevaba ahí desde la madrugada de ayer hasta ese momento. La pelirrosa observó el reloj que colgaba al fondo del pasillo detrás de ella, eran las 3:30 am, Sasuke llevaba ya 24 horas sin salir de ese lugar. Estaba preocupada._

_—Sasuke, por favor, abre la puerta, sal a cenar algo…_

_Habían sido días difíciles para él, eso lo sabía. Sasuke no le platicaba sus cosas, pero ella se enteraba por conversaciones que oía en los pasillos de la casa. Si bien, la última exposición había sido un éxito, aparentemente no le había llenado el ojo a su padre. Menos después de que Sasuke cancelase la muestra que debía haberse llevado a cabo hace un mes… __no voy a presentar algo mediocre__, decía Sasuke. Y, aunque no podía escucharlo, sabía que Fugaku Uchiha estaba furioso por el __mal desempeño__ de su hijo en la __mediocre __vida que había elegido. _

_Sakura no pudo evitar presionar sus manos contra la puerta. No entendía cómo ese hombre, que se hacía llamar el patriarca de la familia de Sasuke, podía despreciarlo tanto. Incluso apoyaba más a su sobrino, Sai, que también se dedicaba al arte. ¿Cómo podía preferir a ese en vez de a su propio hijo? Sakura se había cansado de decirle a Sasuke que dejara de tomarle importancia a lo que su padre pensara, que se dedicara a su arte y a lo que le hace feliz, que no pensara en la carrera de Sai… __eres un estorbo ignorante__, le había respondido él. Y el corazón de Sakura se había roto un poco entonces._

_—Sas…_

_La puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe._

_—Ya te escuché, cállate… — le dijo Sasuke desde el umbral. Observando al frente sin mirarla a ella. Aún llevaba el pantalón de la noche pasada y se había puesto una ramera cualquiera. Estaba todo lleno de pintura y se veía cansado. A Sakura le dieron ganas de llorar por verle así. Trató de tocarle el brazo para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero el Uchiha se movió rápidamente junto a ella y se encaminó al baño. Dejándola parada a la mitad del pasillo con el corazón en el cuello._

_Pero no debía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. A Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres fuertes._

_Giró el rostro hacia el interior del estudio justo al momento en que la regadera se dejaba escuchar al fondo del pasillo. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—Señorita Hyūga…_

_Hinata apartó la vista de la escultura que observaba, una Venus de Milo con un huevo en la cabeza que le había llamado poderosamente la atención recién y entró al patio del museo, para prestarle atención a quien le hablaba: una mujer con traje sastre negro y una tableta en la mano._

_—Señorita Hyūga, la Baronesa la espera en la primera planta en…_

_–¿El Monet? —adivinó Hinata, con una sonrisa que la mujer correspondió al instante. — Gracias. _

_Hinata se encaminó al interior del museo y tomo el acensor. Comenzó a respirar hondo, debía relajarse, no podía permitir que nada le saliese mal… observó su reflejo en el metálico del elevador. Llevaba el cabello recogido con unos pequeños mechones cayendo a los lados, su padre insistía en que debía lucir el rostro descubierto durante las reuniones de trabajo, lo que ponía en desventaja a HInata: ella tenía la manía de esconderse detrás de su larga melena…_

_Si vas a merodear por aquí, no tienes permiso de bajar la mirada…._

_Una gruesa voz resonó en la cabeza de Hinata quien, extrañada, ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda ¿quién le había dicho eso? … claro… había soñado de nuevo con aquel extraño. Frunció el seño tratando de recordar algo más de ese __encuentro__, sin resultados. De pronto, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la Hyūga se encaminó a recorrer la galería hasta dar con la Baronesa._

_Caminó durante unos momentos hasta encontrarla frente a una obra de Monet._

_—El puente de Charing Cross siempre ha sido una de mis obras preferidas — mencionó la anciana Baronesa._

_—Baronesa Carmen… — saludo Hinata, cordial pero queda, en un español bastante fluido. _

_La Baronesa se giró a verla, apoyando firmemente su bastón en el piso haciéndolo resonar por la sala vacía. Le dirigió una mirada plana a la Hyūga, seca… Hinata sintió el impulso de esconderse detrás de su fleco…_

_No tienes permiso de bajar la mirada. A nadie._

_Las palabras de aquel… sueño… le volvieron a la mente, justo en el instante que se disponía a observar el piso. Pensar en lo que __él__ le había __ordenado__ le hizo mantener la mirada fija ante la mujer._

_La Baronesa Carmen la observó severamente unos instantes, mismos en los que Hinata se mantuvo impasible mirándola de regreso. Segundos después, la mujer le regaló una sonrisa amable a la chica y se tiró una carcajada con tantas ganas que desconcertó a la Hyūga._

_—¡Pero qué seria te has puesto! Dime Tita, querida, que el título nobiliario ya no tiene validez en Alemania ni Hungría — exclamó, poniendo una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro de Hinata._

_—D-De acuerdo… Tita…_

_—Pero que linda que te has puesto, nena, ¿Hiashi te ha mandado en su lugar cierto? — Hinata asintió, algo descolocada. — ese viejo cascarrabias, ¿sigue usando bastón? — la Hyūga asintió nuevamente y la mujer se soltó a reír amenamente._

_—Tita — le llamó Hinata, sonriendo, contagiada por la actitud despreocupada de la dueña de la fundación Bornemisza — Padre me pidió que viniese a cerrar con usted unos tratos…_

—Claro, claro— respondió la Baronesa, como si fuese la cosa menos relevante — pero eso será después, chica. ¿Has estado antes en Madrid?— le preguntó a Hinata, a lo que la muchacha simplemente contestó _alguna vez, de pequeña, _la Baronesa la tomó del brazo y se encaminó con ella hasta la puerta — Nena, hay mucho que mostrarte. Mira, vamos a desayunar, luego por una caña, pasas y ves la exhibición temporal, que tenemos una exposición del Surrealismo y el Sueño maravillosa… ya después hablamos de negocios. ¡Estamos por paseo del Prado!

Hinata asintió, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Faltaba un rato siquiera para que fuese mediodía, pero prefirió no contradecir a la mujer. Probablemente ese viaje iba a resultar más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El vapor llenaba completamente el espacioso baño de la recámara principal del penthouse del Uchiha. Dentro de la ducha, Sasuke dejaba que el agua corriera libremente por rostro, cuello y espalda. Se sentía molesto, le había puesto sinceramente de malas que Sakura lo despertase llamando a la puerta. Aunque no sabría describir bien por qué. No era el típico mal humor de _carajo, no llevo ni una hora dormido, deja de joder_. Era distinto. El pelinegro alzo sus manos hasta que le quedaron a la altura del rostro, las abrió y las cerro con movimientos lentos y dolorosos. Había estado pintando durante varias horas seguidas. Molesto, hizo su mano izquierda puño y la azotó contra la pared de la ducha. Horas de esfuerzo y la mujer de la pintura no se parecía completamente a la que tenía en su cabeza. El color de sus ojos no se parecía al que tenía en la paleta. Se sentía frustrado.

Tiempo después, Sasuke salió del baño y caminó por la habitación principal buscando qué ponerse. El lugar lucía impoluto, con esa limpieza exclusiva de las habitaciones que no se usan pero se limpian. La habitación principal estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de Sakura, aunque ella había alegado al principio finalmente accedió a quedarse con una de las otras dos alcobas que quedaban. Sasuke no la quería en ese cuarto. Ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer.

Tomó un pantalón negro y una playera blanca con cuello en v. No pensaba salir así que no se molestó tampoco en secarse el cabello. Ya serían casi las 6:00 am y el sueño se le había escapado de pronto. Salió de la habitación y pudo escuchar a Sakura acomodando algo en el cuarto de junto… decidió ignorar lo que sea que la pelirrosa hacía y se encaminó a la cocina para servirse una taza de café negro. Con la taza en mano regresó a su estudio, solo para toparse con alguien observando su última y fallida pintura.

—¿Quién carajo te dejó entrar, Itachi?— preguntó Sasuke al _intruso_, en tono brusco. Itachi, apenas se molestó en verlo sobre su hombro, posando sus ojos negros en los de su hermano.

—Es una obra hermosa, hermanito…— comentó Itachi, girándose para quedar de frente a Sasuke.

—Aún no me contestas…— exigió Sasuke.

—La damita con la que vives. — respondió Itachi, con simpleza.

—¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

—Hora del café, aparentemente — y tras eso, el Uchiha mayor le quitó su taza de café a Sasuke, provocando en este una expresión de desconcierto.

—Serás…

—Supuse que estarías despierto, últimamente no duermes…

—Eso no te importa.

—Tampoco has estado ahorrando lienzos, por lo que veo — señaló Itachi, apuntando a los oleos tirados en el suelo.

—Eso tampoco te importa, Itachi. Dime a qué viniste.

El Uchiha mayor dio un último sorbo al café antes de ponerlo nuevamente en las manos de Sasuke, después, con un movimiento ágil sacó un sobre del bolsillo interno de su saco y se lo extendió a su hermano.

—No lo quiero.— respondió Sasuke, secamente.

—Sasuke…

—No lo intentes, Itachi. No lo quería hace cinco meses que me lo trajiste ni tampoco hace dos. Así que no lo quiero ahora. No me interesa.

—Es la boda de tu mejor amigo.

—Ese idiota no es mi amigo.

Itachi soltó un suspiro. A veces sentía que trataba con un niño de diez años y no con un hombre de 26.

—Naruto es tu amigo, Sasuke. Siempre lo ha sido, aunque tu te empeñes en aislarte del mundo.

Sasuke bufó de regreso.

—Bien sabes — dijo itachi, bajando su voz un poco — que tener a alguien con quien coger no es estar acompañado. Esa niña te quiere, Sasuke…

—No me vengas a dar discursos de moralidad…

—Naruto lo ha superado. Esta es la prueba — dijo Itachi, poniendo el sobre en la mano de Sasuke — pese a que aceptaste a Sakura solamente para joderlo…

—Yo no la obligué a quedarse aquí—respondió Sasuke, arrojando el sobre al suelo y la taza en el proceso.

—Sabías que él estaba enamorado de ella, esa rivalidad de ustedes llegó a niveles absurdos, Sasuke — le replicó Itachi, recogiendo el sobre del piso y agitándolo frente al rostro de Sasuke — Ni siquiera te inspira empatía y aún así aquí la tienes…

—¡A ti nadie te está pidiendo que opines!

Itachi suspiró, cansado. Definitivamente no se podía hablar con su hermano por lo que mejor optó por desviar el tema.

—¿Quién es la mujer del cuadro? — peguntó, observándola con cierta familiaridad.

—No lo sé… — respondió Sasuke, más calmado.

Itachi se detuvo un momento a observar la pintura del cabestrillo para después compararla con las demás que estaban regadas por el estudio.

—El trazo es distinto… es menos…

—Brusco — le completó Sasuke — pero no viniste para hablar de mis pinturas.

—Eso también me interesa, hermanito, Padre está…

—Ya te dije que no me importa cómo esté Padre. — zanjó Sasuke. Pasando junto a Itachi para quitar la obra recién terminada y dejarla con el resto de pinturas _fallidas_.

—No estaba mal…

—No estaba bien.— respondió Sasuke, cogiendo los pinceles y comenzando a limpiarlos. Dándole la espalda a itachi.

— Madre manda sus saludos.

Sasuke detuvo su labor y tensó los hombros. Maldijo por lo bajo a itachi, el bastardo sabía por dónde llegarle. Sin embargo prefirió no responder nada y simplemente lo ignoró. Itachi tomó eso como el fin de la charla y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes regalarle una última mirada a su hermano pequeño. Le preocupaba perderlo, pero era tan terco y orgulloso…

—Piénsalo — dijo, antes de salir, mientras dejaba la invitación a la boda de Naruto en la mesa.

Sasuke permaneció un rato acomodando sus pinceles en la mesa para que se secaran y no se movió de ahí hasta que escuchó la puerta del penthouse detuvo un momento observando sus manos sujetar un pincel mojado… después de pensárselo un momento, caminó hasta la mesa donde reposaba el bendito sobre de la boda de nartuto.

Lo tomó, era dorado. Sonrió de lado pensando en que el bastardo ese era demasiado sencillo en cuanto al conocimiento del pantone. Lo observó un poco, tenía los bordes decorados con unas líneas finas de trazos elegantes y fluídos. Esa debió ser elección de la novia del imbécil, porque él no tenía ni idea nada. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en la pobre mujer que se casaría con el hiperactivo de Naruto Namikaze, no la conocía puesto que su relación con él se había cortado hace ya varios años. Abrió el sobre y leyó la invitación…

_Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata __Hyūga tienen el honor de…_

La misiva venía con dos pases, supuso que el otro lo había mandado para Sakura… arrugó el ceño… Naruto se iba a casar con alguna _Hyūga… se preguntó cómo era que una de esos estirados coleccionistas de arte se podría haber fijado en el descerebrado de Naruto, que de arte no sabía nada. Supuso que no debía ser nadie de la rama principal aunque tampoco se detuvo demasiado a pensar en ello. Tomó la invitación con ambas manos y se dispuso a partirla en dos cuando algo lo detuvo… detrás de algunos papeles y folletos colgados en el corcho de su estudio alcanzó a distinguir una foto. Se acercó para apartar los papeles y poder observarla… era una foto vieja, no recordaba haberla puesto ahí así que imagino que había sido Naruto el que la dejó en ese lugar… alzó las cejas, de eso ya hace muchos años ¿cómo es que no la había visto?_

_Era una foto de Naruto y él en la graduación del bachillerato… Sasuke regresó la mirada a la invitación en sus manos y suspiró cansado. Decidió meter el sobre dentro de algún cajón y olvidarse de él. _

_Pero no lo rompió. _

_Salió a prisa del estudio, entró a su habitación por una chaqueta y unos zapatos y salió sin decirle nada a Sakura, quien tomaba un té en el comedor. Los pasos de Sasuke resonaron por el pasillo y se perdieron poco después… se había ido. Sakura se levantó y comenzó a buscar su bolso para salir. Había quedado de verse con una clienta dentro de algunas horas, pero no perdía nada con llegar antes._

_Tomó sus llaves y antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada al estudio de Sasuke… tenía la puerta entre abierta. _

_Lo meditó un momento y decidió entrar a ver la pintura que tanto le había costado al pelinegro. Se mantuvo de pie frente al cabestrillo, observando el lienzo con los ojos bien abiertos. Sintió que algo se le rompía por dentro y de pronto esa fortaleza __digna de la compañera de Sasuke Uchiha__ se le vino al piso. Sakura contemplaba el cuadro con gruesas lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas._

_Era el cuadro de una mujer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sí, sí, soy bien fan de los museos y personalmente el Thyssen me gusta mucho. Tuve la ocasión de visitarlo y también el prado… soy una ñoña de primera. En fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Hoy entregué mi trabajo de tesis así que me siento inesperadamente de buen humor… como sea… espero les haya gustado. Gracias a esas personitas que marcaron la historia en favoritos y gracias a ese __**Guest**__ por el review, que aunque pequeño, me hizo querer seguir pronto con esto. _

_¿Comprenden de qué va esto? Bueno, espero que sea sencillo para ustedes distinguir los sueños de la realidad, pensaba cambiarle la letra a itálica cuando fuese el sueño pero la idea de que se mezclara más con el resto de la historia terminó por convercerme. Y sí, perdón, Sasuke es un bastardito. Lo siento. No sé qué tan bien me esté quedando el manejo de los personajes, agradecería observaciones :3_

_En fin, nos leemos cuando lo hagamos._

_Matta-nee!_


	3. III

III

_Hinata se encontraba caminando lentamente por un lugar resplandeciente. Cuando se quedó dormida en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio esperó encontrarse nuevamente con el estudio y el pintor de sus sueños. Pero se hallaba completamente sola, en esa nada blanca que parecía no tener principio ni final. Tampoco estaba segura si caminaba o flotaba o si realmente avanzaba. Todo era demasiado similar. Se detuvo, algo desanimada, quería encontrarse de nuevo con esa alucinación suya… tenía algo que decirle. _

_Hinata soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado y cerró los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos se encontró con una figura a algunos pasos de ella. Era la espalda del pintor._

—_O-oiga… disculpe… — exclamó Hinata, caminando en dirección al hombre y extendiendo su brazo para tocarle el hombro. Al contacto, el pintor se giró a verla, lentamente. Clavando su mirada obsidiana en el rostro de Hinata. La_ _Hyūga sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero y tuvo que retirar su mano con rapidez del hombro del desconocido._

_El pintor se giró a verla, sin decir nada. Simplemente observándola. Hinata supuso que era una invitación para que le dijera lo que sea que le tuviese que decir y luego lo dejara en paz._

_—Yo… yo quería darle gracias por… por el consejo que me dio antes…_

_El pintor enarcó una ceja, claramente confuso. Las mejillas de Hinata adoptaron un rojo carmín profundo. Se sintió tentada a desviarle la mirada, avergonzada, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se mantuvo firme._

_— Me dijo… — carraspeó, pues la voz le salió chillona — Me dijo que no debía bajar la mirada ante nadie y eso hice. Gracias a eso conseguí un objetivo que sentía muy difícil. — Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia mientras murmuraba un "Gracias por compartir conmigo sus conocimientos, pintor"._

_Sasuke la observó serio durante unos instantes, en los que Hinata se removía incómoda en su sitio. Pensaba que tras decirle eso despertaría o quizás su sueño cambiaría a algo distinto… al recurrente sueño de la boda con Naruto, quizás, pero no. El pintor seguía ahí. Observándola. Acaparando sus sueños._

_—Quiero algo a cambio. — dijo Sasuke, después de un rato._

_Hinata le regaló una mirada confusa._

_—Por mis conocimientos, quiero dos cosas a cambio._

_La Hyūga sonrió y le regaló una enérgica afirmación. Quizás este era el modo que ahora tenía su mente para ayudarle a resolver los problemas que le aquejaban._

_—Necesito preguntarte… ¿qué se regala en una boda?_

_—¿Una boda?_

_—Sí. Una boda ¿qué? ¿eres sorda?_

_Hinata decidió ignorar el tono brusco del pintor y meditó un momento. Qué sería un buen regalo para ella, que estaba próxima a casarse…_

_—Pues… — respondió Hinata — depende de los novios, de sus necesidades y gustos… un buen regalo para mi sería algo para la cocina. Algo para cocinarle su platillo preferido a mi marido._

_Sasuke meditó un momento la respuesta de la chica… recordándose con todas sus fuerzas que, en cuanto despertara de su siesta, no debía olvidar ese consejo. Después de un momento, habló de nuevo._

_—Mi segunda pregunta… ¿Qué jodido color tienen tus ojos?_

_Hinata parpadeó algo ofendida._

_—¿Perdone?_

_—Tus ojos, mujer, no son grises, ni blancos, ni rosados, nacarados, ni nada de eso… ¿de qué color son?_

_La búsqueda por el tono perfecto lo estaba volviendo loco, si bien, había conseguido colores muy parecidos a los ojos de la chica, sentía que había un color que se le estaba escapando. Así que decidió preguntarle directamente a esa… lo que sea que se estaba imaginando._

_—Violetas. — soltó Hinata, sonriendo cálidamente. — Todo el mundo cree que son perlados, yo lo creía también. Pero mi madre me decía que son violetas. De un violeta muy tenue. Como el que hace cuando anochece. _

_—O amanece… — murmuró Sasuke, más para sí mismo que para la mujer frente a él._

_Hinata soltó una pequeña risa y el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada molesta._

_—¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_—Perdone, es que me parece curioso… nunca antes había tenido un sueño así._

_—¿Sueño? — preguntó Sasuke, ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él como un sueño?_

_—Pues sí, me encuentro soñando justo ahora. — respondió Hinata._

_Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa ladina a la Hyūga. Antes de acercarse a ella y murmurarle cerca del rostro…_

_—¿Cómo sabes que no te estoy soñando yo a ti?_

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron asombados de par en par. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No pude llegar antes, perdona, la cliente tenía demasiados detalles que comentarme.— dijo Sakura, sentándose a la mesa de un café y dejando su bolso en un perchero junto a esta.

—Está bien, no llevo tanto aquí — mencionó Karin, la joven pelirroja sentada frente a Sakura, mientras acomodaba sus lentes desde la montura. — Además, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Hay que ponernos al día con demasiadas cosas, así que más te vale tener algo bueno que contarme sino me largo.

Karin tomó un sorbo a su café negro e hizo una seña a una de las meseras quien, rápidamente, se acercó a rellenar la taza vacía de Sakura.

— El sexo con Sasuke sigue siendo maravilloso, muérete de envidia — mencionó Sakura, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras vaciaba azúcar en su taza.

La pelirroja se soltó a toser ante el comentario de su compañera y le regaló una mirada furibunda que Sakura respondió con una suave risa. Le encantaba molestar a Karin con eso, aunque la pelirroja ya había superado su amor platónico hacia el Uchiha eso no hacia que se sintiese menos celosa de la suerte de Sakura por tener al Demonio Uchiha para ella.

—Esa no es novedad — contraatacó Karin — el sexo con Sasuke siempre es asombroso.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para inflar los mofletes.

—Pues yo sí tengo algo que contarte, en vista de que no respondes mis mensajes — continuó Karin, apoyando los codos en la mesa y su mentón entre sus manos.

—¿Qué será…? — murmuró Sakura, con fingido interés, mientras sorbía suavemente su café.

—Naruto se va a casar. — soltó Karin de golpe, provocando que Sakura escupiera un poco de su bebida.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? — exclamó Sakura, bajando la taza al instante y observando con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica frente a ella.

—Pues lo que escuchas, Naruto se casa con una Hyūga dentro de algunos meses.

—Una… ¿Hyūga? — susurró Sakura, observando fijamente el café que aún se bamboleaba dentro de su taza. Sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago y, no supo por qué, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. — Pues qué bien… — agregó, reponiéndose y sonriéndole a Karin con altivez — Ya era hora de que tu primo superara ese amor infantil que tenía por mi.

Karin le dirigió una mirada plana. Suponía que Sakura reaccionaría de esa manera.

—Yo no creo que lo haya superado — agregó Karin, atrayendo la atención de la pelirrosa. — No me malentiendas, su prometida es una chica… adorable… muy hogareña e inteligente. De buena familia y buenos modales… algo sin chiste, si me lo preguntas. Siempre tan introvertida… muy distinta a Naruto. Buena muchacha y ya… y estoy segura que Naruto la quiere mucho…

—Pero…— le apuró Sakura, escondiendo mal el interés que sentía por lo que salía de los labios de su amiga.

—Se le nota en los ojos, ¿sabes? Naruto sabe que la Hyūga le conviene y ella parece amarlo con adoración. Pero Naruto… Naruto solo la quiere… no sé si me explico.

—Pues qué idiota — escupió Sakura, con acidez— si piensa que casándose con una persona que lo ama ciegamente va a ser feliz también.

—Lo mismo podríamos decirle a Sasuke — soltó Karin al aire, con toda la intención de dañar.

—Lo mío con Sasuke es diferente — se defendió Sakura.

Karin le regaló una mirada preocupada a Sakura. Sabía que su amiga estaba encaprichada con el Uchiha, que ese amor de la adolescencia se había vuelto obsesivo y entendía también que ahora se encontraba viviendo el sueño de cualquier mujer en Japón: vivir con Sasuke Uchiha y ser su… mujer oficial. La llevaba a reuniones, exposiciones, cocteles, pero sólo hacía su entrada con ella. Foto aquí, foto allá, iba y se paraba junto a Sakura en los brindis… pero el resto del tiempo la pelirrosa se las apañaba sola. Revoloteando por el lugar platicando con quien sea con tal de no acercarse a Sasuke para no irritarlo. Al final de la noche salían juntos del lugar y Sasuke le abría la puerta del auto a Sakura entre flashes y paparazis.

—Lo tuyo con Sasuke es un negocio. Aunque él odie admitirlo, se le dan jodidamente bien los negocios. Tú entras de su brazo y él mantiene alejadas a sus acosadoras. Además del sexo.

Sakura le dio un sorbo largo a su café y desvió la mirada. No podía contradecir a Karin… y eso que jamás le había contado de la nula convivencia que tenían el Uchiha y ella en casa. Desde que dejó de resultar… inspiradora… para Sasuke, el escaso contacto se había reducido a desahogos esporádicos.

—Necesito algo más fuerte…

—Apenas va a dar el medio día…

Sakura le dirigió una mirada necesitada a Karin.

—Creo que Sasuke está viendo a otra mujer…

—Estás consciente de que él jamás acordó fideli…

—La está pintando… hoy en la madrugada se despertó desesperado y corrió al estudio a pintarla…

La voz de Sakura se hacía más aguda conforme hablaba. Karin sabía el peso que tenía ese acto en el Uchiha. Podía acostarse con cincuenta, ya lo había hecho mientras estaba con Sakura, pero pintarlas… sólo pintaba inspirado en Sakura. Recordaba claramente sus cuadros: Rojos, rosas, naranjas y pasionales. No pintaba directamente a la pelirrosa, pero era claro que eran los cuadros tenían que ver con ella, eso se sentía. Sin embargo…

—Sasuke jamás me hizo un retrato… — Sakura exteriorizó los pensamientos de Karin.

—Creo que necesitamos ir a otro lugar… — agregó la pelirroja, pensando en algún bar cercano que les vendiera alcohol a las once y cuarenta de la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—La vida en casa parece avanzar demasiado rápido, Hiromi querida… Nuestra hija se casará dentro de poco…

—Con un Namikaze, si no mal recuerdo…

Hiashi Hyūga alzó la mirada de la lápida de su esposa y observó sobre su hombro a la mujer recién llegada. Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba de pie tras él, con un ramo de azucenas en la mano y un delicado vestido azul marino ondeando al viento. El cementerio siempre parecía un lugar frío, así que Mikoto desentonaba con el sombrío sitio. Hiashi se hizo a un lado para que la Uchiha pudiese depositar el ramo en la tumba de la ex matriarca Hyūga. La observó hincarse con suavidad y rozar lentamente los kanjis que componían el nombre de Hiromi antes de ponerse de pie y sonreírle a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, Hiashi.

—Mikoto.

—Recibí la invitación a la boda de tu hija, felicidades.

Hiashi asintió tratado de evitar observar a la mujer frente a él, la mejor amiga de su difunta esposa le recordaba demasiado a los días en que se encontraba felizmente casado. Mikoto notó ese gesto y observó de soslayo la tumba de su amiga, estaba segura que criar a dos niñas solo fue una tarea dura para Hiashi, incluso si al principio tenía conflictos con su dulce hija mayor debido al carácter de esta ahora era diferente. Pese a que el Hyūga era poco expresivo ella podía aseverar que era un padre orgulloso. Se le notaba en el modo que hablaba de sus hijas durante las reuniones, siempre con la frente en alto.

—¿Qué tal las cosas… con Fugaku y tus muchachos? — aventuró el Hyūga.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro al aire.

—Fugaku se encuentra bien, está comenzando a delegar los asuntos de la transnacional a Itachi para prepararle el camino y mi hijo es bueno para eso.

—¿Y el menor?

—Sasuke… tiene mucho que no lo veo.

—Supe que canceló su última exposición.

Mikoto asintió, ausente. Le preocupaba la situación creativa de su hijo.

—También supe que Sai acaba de presentarse en Berlín.

—Le va muy bien, a decir verdad.

—Sí, tiene un estilo muy limpio, muy posmoderno. Es un joven talentoso.

La matriarca Uchiha ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos hacia su sobrino, así que no le sorprendió que Hiashi Hyūga le hiciera uno. El hombre era toda una autoridad en el tema y Sai era talentoso.

—Sin embargo…— la repentina intromisión de Hiashi atrajo la atención de Mikoto — He visto el trabajo de Sasuke y he de decir que puede llegar a ser maravilloso. Solo está mal explotado, le hace falta encontrarse. Tu hijo es brillante, pero aún no lo sabe.

Mikoto le regaló al Hyūga una sonrisa cálida y asintió. Le agradaba que no fuese ajeno al talento de Sasuke. Con una ligera reverencia Hiashi dio por terminado el encuentro y se retiró, dejando a Mikoto observando serenamente el cielo, pensando en la situación de su familia, de sus hijos, decidió que debía ser positiva y confiar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Serían 123¥, por favor.

Sasuke dejó el pago en efectivo a la cajera, que le dirigía miradas indiscretas, y salió del lugar con una bolsa oscura colgando de una de sus manos. El paquete se veía grande y cuadrado así que golpeaba la pantorrilla del Uchiha al momento de moverse. Sasuke se reprendió a sí mismo por el innecesario gasto, pensó incluso que aún tenía tiempo de pedir un reembolso y se quitaría de la molestia de cargar con esa maldita caja.

Sin embargo, simplemente llegó a su auto y la arrojó en la cajuela. Aún no decidía qué haría con el objeto ni si llegaría a su destino final. Mientras encendía el auto seguía preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió comprar ese cacharro inútil. Frenó en un semáforo y escuchó el sonido sordo de la caja moviéndose en la cajuela. Resopló.

Estúpido y caro set gourmet para cocinar ramen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en alertas y favs. Este es el último capítulo del año, digamos que ayer andaba inspirada y me puse a escribir esto. No es mucho en realidad pero espero que vayan haciéndose a la idea de el desenvolvimiento de los personajes. En fin, en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que agregar (han sido días difíciles). Espero que pasen un bello año nuevo y que el año que viene sea mejor, para todos nosotros, porque muchos lo necesitamos en serio.

Matta-nee¡


End file.
